olympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeleton 2018/Women's skeleton
Format The competition exists out of four runs over two consecutive days. The competitor with the lowest aggregate time for all four runs is the winner. Preview Twenty athletes qualified for the event, with Great Britain's athletes Lizzy Yarnold (after winning Olympic gold in 2014) and Laura Deas being the main favorites, with German Jacqueline Lölling (Olympic gold at the Youth Olympics in 2012) close behind. Canada's Elisabeth Vathje was another medal contender, while outsiders included Dutchwomen Kimberley Bos, who won bronze at the Olympic test event, and Belgium's Kim Meylemans, who finished fifth at the Youth Olympics in 2012. Both the oldest competitor Simidele Adeagbo and the youngest competitor Anna Fernstaedt make their Olympic debut. The continent of Africa is represented for the first time, with Nigerian rider Adeagbo representing it. Katie Uhlaender and Maria Marinela Mazilu are the only two athletes to have competed at least twice before, with Uhlaender even competing for the fourth time. Lizzy Yarnold was chosen to carry the British flag during the opening ceremony of Pyeongchang 2018, due to her performance during Sochi 2014, becoming the first British athlete to win a gold medal in skeleton. Current Records Summary Run 1 Lizzy Yarnold succeeded in breaking the current track record with more than one second, with fifteen out of twenty riders finishing faster than the old track record. Despite having the second to slowest start, Jacqueline Lölling managed to ride to the second place, with Austrian Janine Flock close behind. Germany's other athletes Tina Hermann and Anna Fernstädt, despite having slow starts, managed to finish within 52 seconds as well, with Laura Deas finishing in exactly 52 seconds. Run 2 Elisabeth Vathje rode the fastest time, just finishing above 52 seconds, and she was able to climb from 12th to 9th place in the provisional rankings. Laura Deas finished only 0.02 seconds behind her, climbing from 6th to 4th place, while Janine Flock and Jacqueline Lölling had a close contention for second, leaving just 0.02 seconds apart, in favor of Lölling. Lizzy Yarnold was only able to get the ninth time of the second run, dropping down to third place after the first day. Run 3 Germany's Tina Hermann was able to get the fastest time of the third run, but wasn't able to gain positions in the rankings. Lizzy Yarnold was able to climb to second place, with the second fastest time, only 0.02 seconds behind Janine Flock, who rode the fourth time of this run. Jacqueline Lölling dropped down to third, after getting the seventh time, but still within a 0.1 seconds deficit from the gold medal. Run 4 Lizzy Yarnold broke her own track record from the day before, ensuring her of a gold medal, assigning Jacquline Lölling to second place, who got the third time of the last run. Janine Flock finished in the tenth time of the last run, dropping down to fourth place in the final rankings, missing out on a medal by only a 0.02 seconds difference with Laura Deas. Elisabeth Vathje, after having the fastest time of the second run, had the second time of the last run, although she wasn't able to win positions in the final ranking, staying ninth. Results Skeleton 2018/Women's skeleton/StartList|Startlist Skeleton 2018/Women's skeleton/Run1|Run 1 Skeleton 2018/Women's skeleton/Run2|Run 2 Skeleton 2018/Women's skeleton/Run3|Run 3 Skeleton 2018/Women's skeleton/Run4|Run 4 Skeleton 2018/Women's skeleton/Standings|Standings||true Category:Pyeongchang 2018 Events Category:Skeleton 2018